Red Roses for Your Lover
by DreadNot
Summary: Dark look at Walter and Seras after Millennium. Some spoilers for later volumes. Not a happy fic.
1. Roses

_A/N: This is dark stuff. Moderately explicit, but not NC-17. There are some spoilers from later volumes. It's dark, though. I mean it. If you don't like dark, don't read any further. Don't get ticked off at me if you read on and it disturbs you. You have been warned. If I come back to this fic, it's pretty much guaranteed to get darker.  
_

* * *

"They tell me that part of the process was removing my ego and superego personality restraints. According to Doc, I am pure id. It's an interestingly liberating feeling. 

"It's balanced somewhat by the seals they put on me - similar to Alucard's. I can't fight them. I have tried. I suppose that's the ego and superego being imposed externally. I'll find a way out of it given time. Until then, I'll just have to take advantage of the liberties I do have."

He looked down at the bound form in front of him. "You would be one of those liberties."

Seras Victoria stared up at her captor. It had to be a nightmare. There was no way she was seeing what she was. This all had to be a nightmare – the attacks on London, Pip's death, losing Integra, her Master's unbound destructiveness, and this…this had to be the clincher on the nightmare theory. There was no way that she was lying on a lab table in a Nazi dirigible with a young vampiric Walter Dolneaz looking at her like a piece of meat.

"Walter…" her voice cracked. "Walter, what are you doing?"

"Anything I want, Seras. Haven't you been listening to me? Tsk, you're just one of the undereducated masses. Let me explain using public school vocabulary for you, child. Doc took out the part of my brain that makes me care about morality or law. Is that clear enough for you? It feels wonderful. The world is mine to use as I please, starting with you."

He began to walk around the table. She was restrained by the simple expedient of silver-coated chains. They burned her, but her pain was not his problem.

"I have watched you since your first night at Hellsing. With your tight blouse and short skirt, you've been taunting every man in the organization and I'm done taking that. Your lack of respect for me is over. You will not ignore me anymore. You will not tease me anymore."

He held a silver scalpel out for her appraisal.

She pulled frantically at the chains. "Walter! You can't do this. You're not like that! Let me go. Please Walter! Let me go!"

He smiled at her struggles. "You still don't understand. I may not have been 'like that' before, but I am most definitely 'like that' now. I'm going to do things with you that I only thought about in the insomniac depths of night before." He paused and thought for a moment, "And a few things I hadn't thought of then because I didn't have these." He smiled to emphasize his fangs.

"Ah, such a suspenseful moment. Let's prolong it, shall we?" Walter walked away, moving out of her line of sight. Seras craned her neck to see him, but couldn't. She could hear him moving purposefully and what sounded like drawers opening and closing. He began to hum something she didn't recognize. He sounded happier than he had any right to be, given the circumstances.

Seras continued to jerk at the chains that held her down. They burned terribly no matter what she did, but the more she struggled, the more cruelly they burned her. The silver was slowing her regeneration and she had lost a lot of blood when she had been captured. She couldn't have expected Walter, of all people, to be her downfall.

"How does it feel to have lost everything, Seras?" Walter had reappeared with that speed and silence that was the hallmark of the world's finest butler. She hadn't noticed him stop humming. If she didn't know how Millennium had amputated his conscience, she would have thought he honestly cared.

"Are you going to kill me, Walter?"

"I haven't decided. It's somewhat appealing to think of strangling the life out of you, but that won't really work on a vampire, will it? Then I suppose I can try that out just to see how it feels. There are so many things I have wondered about in my life and never been able to consider doing."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, "I have so much time to try everything I ever contemplated." The kiss became harder and more demanding. Seras made muffled noises of denial against his lips and he took advantage of that to thrust his tongue into her mouth. He tasted of blood. The taste ignited the embers of Seras' hunger. She licked the blood off of his tongue almost unthinkingly.

He pulled back and looked at her. "I knew you would be a responsive lover. You can't help yourself."

She felt something cold on her thigh. When she looked down, she could see the scalpel in his hand. She flinched and whimpered, but tried not to jerk and cause Walter to cut her. She couldn't afford to lose more blood.

When he saw and heard her reaction, he drew the blade across her skin. He cut into her thigh as though he were drawing on her. She quivered and tried not to scream. Between the cutting, the person cutting her and the pain of the silver, she was on the edge of hysteria. She closed her eyes and concentrated on drawing unneeded breaths.

The pain of the cutting finally stopped. There was a lingering burn from the wounds that her body didn't have the strength to heal properly. The silver had made sure of that. Seras kept her eyes closed and concentrated on her breathing. Since she didn't need to breathe, it took concentration to keep it going and keep it regular. She jerked when something cold and wet swept over the cuts. When she felt hair on her thigh, she couldn't keep her eyes closed.

"Walter please don't!" He was leaning over her, licking the blood from the wounds. "Oh God, Walter, please!"

"Please? Please what? Please get you a mirror so you can see the artwork? Please don't stop licking you? Please put a matching design on your other thigh? Do be specific, Seras, there are so many choices available to us."

"Walter, please stop hurting me! Please let me go! _Please just stop this!" _

"But I don't want to stop and I don't have to do anything I don't want to unless the little fat man tells me so directly. I want to make you bleed. I want to see you cry. I want to taste your blood and I want to taste more of you than that." He stood and walked across the room and out of her field of vision again. He was humming once more.

He returned with a small hand mirror. "Tell me what you think of my artistic skills." He held it by her thigh and adjusted the angle until she could see that he had carved a rose into her flesh. If she could get past the horror of what he'd done, she might be able to find it well executed.

Seras turned her eyes away and began to cry. She dug her fingernails into her palms and tried to force herself to stop.

"Is the execution really that bad? I guess I'll have to try again on the other side." And he was true to his word.

"Now tell me, Seras, is that any better?" He held the mirror up for her.

"Would you believe me?"

"No. Because I don't want to stop yet." He used the scalpel to cut her skirt off, pulling it out of the chains in pieces. "Now what design for your lovely stomach?"

"Can we do something else instead? Please. Please stop hurting me, Walter. It's me, Seras, please don't hurt me any more."

"I hear that you literally tore apart one of Millennium's elite vampires. I want to see the Seras Victoria who was that strong. Not this whimpering child. You want me to stop? Then stop being prey, because the predator in me isn't going to let go until you stop telling it to eat you.

"Now. Where were we?"


	2. Wine

Walter was licking the tears off of her cheeks. After the torments of past hours, it was almost pleasant. He stopped and murmured in her ear, "Any garden variety sadist would tell you that your pain tastes delicious. Isn't it a shame that something so trite is true?" 

Seras didn't know whether to reply or not. His actions were so capricious that speaking might invite a tender response or increased cruelty.

"Are you hungry?"

She _was_ hungry. She was terribly hungry. She had lost a lot of blood when Walter had caught her with his wires and had lost more since Walter had decided to use her as his canvas. "Yes, Walter, I'm very hungry."

Maybe he would bring her some blood and she would have at least a brief respite from his attentions. She wasn't feeling very hopeful.

"What will you give me if I bring you some blood?" His voice in her ear made her shudder.

"You have all the power here. What can I give you that you can't already take?"

"I can't take your cooperation. There are a few things I have in mind that would benefit from knowing that you won't attempt to castrate me. I've seen vampires regenerate from wounds that grievous, but I don't want to have to."

Her eyes widened as the implications of what he was saying sank in. "You want me to cooperate while you rape me?"

"Such an ugly way to put it, but why lie? I want you to cooperate with my sexual desires and in return, I will feed you." He leaned in to watch her closely. She turned her head away from his red eyes and stared across the ugly room.

_I'm in hell. I've died and I'm in hell and Walter is Satan. This will go on forever and there is nothing I can do about it. _

"Did you know that despair has an aroma, Seras? I didn't, but I can smell it on you now." Walter was speaking against her neck. The vibrations of his voice made the fine hairs on her nape stand up. "Despair and blood…irresistible."

She bucked against the chains when Walter sank his teeth into her neck, but only for a moment. Then a blissful sensation spread out from the bite and she sank back on the table. She relaxed into it like a lover's kiss. _Maybe he'll kill me. This wouldn't be a bad way to die._ Everything was getting more distant, more academic as Walter continued to take what little blood she had left.

He stopped when she made a whispered sound of pleasure. She watched him through heavy-lidded eyes as he licked a small smudge of her blood from his lip. When he kissed her, she did not fight it. She kissed him back, trying to retrieve any lingering trace of her blood from his mouth.

"Does it really feel that good, Seras?"

"I could bite you and you'd find out," she responded dreamily. She was too weak and too high on blood loss and vampiric euphoria to feel feisty.

"An interesting proposition we'll table for another time. I want you hungry right now. Now, will you cooperate? I will bring you blood when we're finished."

"Bring me blood now or I won't be able to cooperate," she mumbled.

"No. I'm going to release you from the chains and I don't want a fight from you. It's easier for both of us this way. You won't be tempted to do something stupid and I won't have to kill you slowly and horribly." She could see that he had an idea, though. He kissed her bruisingly and walked away without a word.

She could smell it before she could see him. He was bringing blood with him. He returned carrying a cup. She didn't need to see its contents to know what was in it.

"Is that for me?" She was afraid to hope.

"It is for you. After we're done. I thought it might serve as an appropriate incentive." He took a sip from the cup and set it down well away from the table. He kissed her and she hungrily searched out the blood still in his mouth.

"Will you cooperate? Remember, I can think of many things to do that don't require your cooperation which you would probably enjoy much less."

He could. Seras had no doubt that the Angel of Death had seen enough things in his long life to be able to make whatever was left of hers an even greater hell. She couldn't bring herself to say it, so she just nodded.

Walter beamed at her. He looked at her with the pleasure she remembered from happier times. She resolved to think only of those times. She had to admit that she'd wondered about Walter in intimate ways at least once or twice. He'd been handsome even as an old man, and if she allowed herself, she could see this younger version of Walter as very attractive.

_It's hard to find someone attractive who has used your body as his own personal carving board._ She pushed those thoughts away. She stretched as Walter removed the chains. She felt very weak and her arms and legs were terribly heavy, but it was a relief to have the burning metal off of her at long last.

Walter watched her carefully as she stretched. He took her by the arm and helped her off the table. He seemed pleased when her knees buckled. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Seras looked wistfully over his shoulder at the cup that was still out of her reach.

She turned her large eyes to meet his. "Do you think… do you think that someday, when you've been a vampire longer, that you might feel less need to be cruel?"

"I haven't given it any thought. The future does not seem particularly relevant to me. If the fat man has his way, who knows how much future there will really be? Now is much more interesting, with a lovely young woman in my arms, the taste of her on my lips and the pleasant expectation of knowing her so much more thoroughly very soon." He held her close and buried his face in her hair. "You smell of war and fear and pain and your delicious blood."

Walter plucked the cup off of the table with the hand behind her back and walked out of the cold lab with her still in his arms. They passed through mostly empty hallways, but occasionally they saw soldiers who gave them curious glances, but did nothing to stop them. Seras wondered how many mostly naked women carried by evil British butlers they saw around here.

He stopped at a closed door. "Do help me Seras. My hands are quite full." He leaned over and she was able to open the door for him.

The room was not very cozy. The bed looked like a sleeper bunk on a train with the notable difference that sleepers don't have doors that close them as tight as a coffin. It wasn't surprising that there were no windows. Not on a ship full of vampires. There was a bare desk with an uncomfortable-looking wooden chair and a wall locker. All in all, a very military room.

He set her in the bed's cubby and placed the cup on the desk. Her stomach lurched because she knew the time for "cooperation" was upon her. She ran through her options again and found that she had few. Most of them ended in her messy death; cooperation at least gave her the hope of sustenance. Escape was impossible if she was too weak to even heal the relatively minor injuries from Walter's scalpel.

Seras Victoria might seem like everybody's Kitten, but kittens are not entirely defenseless. She had not given up in Cheddar, she had not given up against Jolene and she would be damned before she'd give up for Millennium and the evil tricks they'd played on Walter.

While she'd been absorbed in her thoughts, Walter had come to stand in front of her. He caught her hair and pulled her face up to look at him. "To make this easy for both of us, I shall define 'cooperation' for you. You will not, at any time, attempt to bite me and you will comply with all requests I make of you. Those are very simple guidelines. In return for your cooperation, when I am finished with you, you may have the blood in that cup."

"It sounds to me like you get the better part of the deal, Walter."

"I'm not obligated to be fair, Seras. I'm not obligated to be anything, in fact. I'm making this deal with you out of expediency. It is the simplest way to get what I want, but if you don't want to uphold your part of the bargain, I have other interests I can better pursue _without_ your compliance."

"I'm going to cooperate. You can stop trying to scare me."

"Very well. Let us begin."

_

* * *

A/N Everything from here on will be posted at adultfanfiction._


End file.
